


Intertwined

by mingyunwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut, Song: Somebody Else (The 1975), Top Jeon Wonwoo, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo
Summary: Wonwoo falls out of love with Jun and breaks up with him after a two-year relationship. A month later, they meet again and feelings resurface in both of them. However, the feelings they have aren't similar to one another. Wonwoo invites Jun back into his life, but not as the person he loves. But someone he can fool around with. Jun agrees and allows things to go according to Wonwoo's wishes, disregarding the unkempt feelings he has for Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu - Relationship, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Two years, four months, two weeks, and three days. That’s how long Jun and Wonwoo have been together. They both sit on Jun’s bed. The only light in the room is from a lamp outside entering through the window. Wonwoo sits a meter away from Jun with his head down and hands gripping his thighs with intensity.

“Please say something.” Wonwoo breaks the silence.

“I’m thinking.” Jun answers immediately.

The silence envelopes the room further making the concept of time foreign to them both. It’s only been seven minutes but somehow it feels like weeks, even months, that they’ve sat there. Jun is in shock, feeling all too much, but unable to express it all at once. He opts for the most rational reaction, which is what he usually does. 

“Is this really what you want?” Jun asks. He looks at Wonwoo who returns his stare. 

“It’s what we both need.” Wonwoo answers.

“What makes you so sure?” 

“Because…” Wonwoo takes his time before continuing. “I don’t want to end up hating you. And I don’t want you hating me.”

“Why would that happen.”

“I don’t love you anymore, Jun.” Wonwoo admits. “I respect you enough to let you know now and end things while we still have our dignity.”

The words are a knife on Jun’s chest and Wonwoo stabs him over and over again with it. The blood pours out of him and into the floor. He imagines his dorm room’s carpet soaked in blood, and as morbid as it sounds, he uses it as a metaphor on how he can clean up the mess Wonwoo made of him. 

“I understand.” Jun says what Wonwoo wants to hear. Wonwoo rarely takes responsibility for his actions and he finds the easiest way out of something as soon as he can. Right now, Jun neither has the energy and care to fight for what they have. He knew this was coming. He felt it from the way Wonwoo holds him, the way he fucks him, and the way he leaves after he’s finished without a single clue if he came along with him - most of the time he almost never did. 

“Really?” Wonwoo asks with his eyebrows curled. “I’m relieved.”

“Yes.” Jun assures him without having the assurance within himself. He nods his head to reaffirm. “I guess, I’ve been anticipating this for quite some time already.”

“I’m really sorry, Jun.” Wonwoo says.

“Me too.”

They sat in silence again for a few minutes until Jun asked Wonwoo to leave. He now sits in an empty bed. In the span of the two-year relationship he had with Wonwoo, he has collected memoirs and photos that have been scattered all over his dorm room. The photos of them on their first cross country trip hang on the walls. The camera Wonwoo bought him sits on his study table. Even the necklace he bought them still hangs on his neck, the other half is on Wonwoo’s wrist. He needs time to recalibrate his emotions before he can proceed with everything else. 

Jun strips himself of his shirt, pants, and underwear. He enters the bathroom and turns on the shower. He lets the water course through every inch of his skin as he thinks. He thinks about everything all at once. He thinks about how he loves Wonwoo. The kind of love that’s ready to sacrifice. The kind of love that’s ready to let him go if that’s what would make him happy. He’s way past the point of convincing him to stay. Jun has been feeling relentlessly tired lately, and Wonwoo has become his rest. And right now, confusion wraps his thoughts because the rest he found in Wonwoo is gone when he heard him say the words,  _ I don’t love you anymore. _

He repeats and replays it over and over again. He thinks. And as he thinks, he cries. The water that courses through his skin is no longer from the shower alone, some are from the tears he cried. 

The next morning Jun wakes up with an ache in his heart and an empty feeling around his arms. It’s a Saturday, which means there’s no class. Last night was supposed to be movie night for him and Wonwoo, and after that, they were supposed to either cuddle or have sex. But they ended up breaking up instead. He stares at the ceiling of his room for a few minutes, realizing that at this moment if things went normally yesterday, he would have his arms resting on Wonwoo’s stomach or chest. He would be underneath the sheets feeling the warmth of Wonwoo’s body next to him. But right now all he feels is a chill. 

Jun fishes for his phone from the pile of mess on his bedside. He unlocks it and finds a few texts from Jeonghan, email notifications from professors, and Instagram updates - but nothing from Wonwoo. Why would he expect anything from Wonwoo, he rarely texts him when they are in a relationship, why would he start now that they’ve broken up.

He reads the text from Jeonghan inviting him out for lunch outside of campus today. He texts him back saying yes to the plan. He gets up and changes then head for the door. The last thing he needs right now is to be alone. 

“So he just said he doesn’t love you anymore and then left?” Jeonghan asks. They sit at a table for two at the local mall’s Baskin Robbins. They just finished having lunch and thought it’s a nice day for desserts. 

Jun nods digging through his cup of ice cream. “Fucked up, right?”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan agrees. “But what’s more fucked up is that you let him just… leave.”

“What do you mean?” Jun asks. “There was nothing left I could do. I can’t just make him love me. It doesn’t work like that.”

“I mean. You could have at least let him know that you’re not okay with it. That you still love him, and you’re willing to work through it. You know, at least fight for it.”

“He’s decided.” Jun says. His stare goes from Jeonghan and back to his ice cream. “Besides, I have this gut feeling that even if I tell him, he’d still walk out the door and that would hurt more than how I’m feeling now.”

“But you still love him right?”

“I’ll learn how not to love him eventually.” He allows the lie to manifest into him. 

Jun went home right after meeting with Jeonghan and telling him about his break up with Wonwoo. He finds ways to distract himself from his loneliness and the still hollow side of his bed; a crevice that was once filled by Wonwoo. Jun leaves his dorm room early in the morning and doesn’t return until it’s time for him to sleep. This way he doesn’t have too much time to think on his own. He knows what his thoughts are capable of when he’s by his lonesome, so he doesn’t allow it to happen. This works in his favor because he’s running for valedictorian. The more time he can dedicate to his studies means less time to think about what he feels. He ignores the voices in his head and replaces it with logic and reason. It’s the best he can do for now.

Days turned to weeks then months since Jun last heard of Wonwoo, and he’s thinking that maybe it’s better that way. He no longer has flashes of thoughts about Wonwoo. He’s been doing a good job distracting him from the pain it felt to have been left by him. Wonwoo’s usual side of the bed is finally beginning to rise, and he can no longer remember what it feels like to have his body pressed close to him. He slowly feels the intertwining of their soul letting loose, and he’s okay with it. 

Jeonghan finds Jun in the library working on his research paper. He sits across from him with a proposal. “Let’s go to the party.”

“What?” Jun immediately asks as soon as the words leave Jeonghan’s mouth. 

“A party.” Jeonghan repeats. “You know. Music, drinking, dancing with strangers.”

“I know what a party is.” Jun says. “I meant why are we going to a party? Don’t you have finals coming up?”

“That’s two days from now. Let’s loosen up a bit. You’ve been too buried in papers lately that all I see you with are books and coffee. I get that studying is important to you but, damn man, have you ever heard of fun?”

Jun sits there and contemplates Jeonghan's proposal. The last party he went to was when he was with Wonwoo. Maybe it’s time he put himself out there again. The only human interaction he had lately is with his professors, Jeonghan, and the dorm caretaker when he says good morning to him every morning while he mops the hallways. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Jun says. Jeonghan smiles wide at Jun’s approval. 

“Cool! Wear your best clothes, okay? I don’t want to see those ugly sweater vests you always wear.”

“Fuck off. Sweater vests are comfortable.”

“Ok, sure.” Jeonghan responds with sarcasm. “Wear that cute shirt you have the one with the awesome print about cats.”

_ The one Wonwoo gave me _ , Jun thinks. “Okay. Now leave me alone. I need to finish this part of my research paper.”

“I’ll drop by your room at 8 PM!” Jeonghan leaves Jun to work on the rest of his paper. He pauses for a while before continuing, thinking that if this is the first night he’s going out, the stakes are high that he might see Wonwoo. He’s not looking forward to it, but at the same time, he’s preparing for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeonghan knocks on Jun’s door earlier than expected, but the good thing is Jun always prepares early. He’s already dressed but not in the cat shirt Jeonghan recommended, the one Wonwoo gave him. It would be embarrassing if he’s wearing that shirt and he happened to pass by Wonwoo unexpectedly. He opens that door and finds Jeonghan standing with his own chill ensemble - a simple grey shirt with a black zipped hoodie over it, ripped jeans, and black Chuck Taylor’s. 

“Good, you’re dressed.” Jeonghan says. “I was thinking maybe we can have dinner first before heading to the party. I’m famished.”

“I already had dinner, but okay.” Jun answers. He grabs his coat and phone then heads towards the door. 

He walks alongside Jeonghan out of the building. The night was quiet and the wind was cold. Jeonghan is the first to finally break the silence.

“Are you worried Wonwoo might be there?” He asks Jun.

“Actually, I am.” Jun admits. “I don’t want to make a big deal out of it, though. I want to be able to look him in the eye and smile like nothing’s wrong.”

“That’s an ambitious goal.” Jeonghan says. “It doesn’t always go like that with exes. He hasn’t contacted you in months, and the first time you see him again will spark some emotions you never knew were there because you kept them hidden so well. I don’t want to say you’ll be fine, but I’ll be rooting for you.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“But don’t look for him. Whether he’s there or not, focus on having a good time with your best friend.” Jeonghan gives him a playful nudge, knocking him out of the footpath. 

Jun and Jeonghan entered the diner then ate. After that, they headed straight to the party. 

The usual party scenes aren’t what Jun usually enjoys, but if he’s surrounded by friends he can find a way to have a good time. He scans the crowd to see familiar faces out and about, some are dancing, the others are at the corner having a conversation with one another. He sees Jeonghan walking back to him with two red cups in his hands. He stops in front of Jun and hands him one of the red cups.

“Rum coke.” Jeonghan shouts into Jun’s ear. 

“Thanks.” Jun shouts back. 

“I’m going to go look around to see who else is here. Will you be fine on your own?” Jeonghan asks Jun to which he responds with a nod. Jeonghan walks away from the corner Jun stands and squeezes his way into the crowd of dancing people. 

Jun enjoys people watching above all. He always finds stuff to do that can keep him busy until the next activity he needs to do. He enjoys observing people, analyzing their demeanor, and their humanity through little gestures and interactions. He likes to believe that he can get a good sense of people just by looking at them for at least 20 seconds. Jun skips through every person in the room trying to see who they are in the lense of a stranger.

“Hi.” Jun hears someone say from behind him. He turns to see Wonwoo standing awkwardly a few meters away from him.

“Hi.” Jun replies.

“It’s good to see you.” Wonwoo says. 

“Ditto.” Jun responds. He sees Wonwoo sporting the same aura as before. He looks the same - the only difference is he’s not his anymore. “You've been here long?” 

“No.” Wonwoo responds. “I actually just got here with Jihoon. But, he’s already busy with Soonyoung. How about you?”

“I’m with Jeonghan. He’s making rounds trying to see familiar faces.”

“Oh cool. That's what I was doing when I saw you standing here. Thought maybe I’d say hi.”

“Well. Hi.” Jun responds awkwardly once again.

“Your cup is almost empty.” Wonwoo says. “Can I get you more?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sure.” Jun hands him his red cup.

“Rum coke, right?” Wonwoo asks. Jun responds with a nod. “Alright. Be right back.”

He watches Wonwoo walk away. He is unnerved at the calm presence Wonwoo provides and the familiarity he feels with having him stand so close. All the time he spent distracting himself, trying to forget, are gone now. Out the window, as he sees Wonwoo again with the same sense of light he offers. 

“Here.” Wonwoo hands back Jun’s cup and he takes it from his hands. Their skin brushes against each other and the familiarity intensifies in Jun. “Do you want to find someplace quieter so we can talk?”

“Sure. Let’s go” He walks alongside Wonwoo as he guides him into a more restrained area.

They find an empty open space for them to communicate. It seems to be where people smoke or avoid loud noise. Aside from the other two pairs on the other side of the area, they are basically alone to converse peacefully. Wonwoo usually smokes in tense situations, and here he is now pulling out a cigarette. He places it in between his lips and lights it with a hit.

“Sorry,” Wonwoo says with the cigarette still hanging from his lips. “I know you don’t like it when I smoke.” He blows away from Jun into the wind.

“It’s alright. It doesn’t matter what I like anymore.” Jun says, making a blunt point that they’re no longer in the position to make formed opinions about each other.

“How are you?” Wonwoo asks as he continues to smoke. 

“Can’t complain.” Jun answers. “Uni has been beating my ass, but I’m hanging tight. You?”

“The same, I guess. I really thought majoring in literature would mean I’d breeze my way into graduation, but it’s actually more than that. I actually still have to study.” Wonwoo says jokingly. Jun responds with a forced smile. He has his body resting on the wall looking into the sky. “But how are you? Really? You know… since we broke up.”

Jun looks at him and smiles. The kind of smile that wants to reassure him that he’s better off, and he’s only hoping it’s convincing enough. “No sense in lying now. I was heartbroken, especially since I loved you so much. But, I’m coping.”

“I figured.” Wonwoo says. “You always find ways to help yourself before things get out of hand. You’re not one to put your emotions first. You’re rational. It’s what I always admired about you.”

“Thanks.” Jun replies. A sound from Jun’s phone interrupts the silence. He fishes it from his pocket and checks the message. It’s from Jeonghan.

Jeonghan:  _ Passed by Seungcheol while looking for u. He had too much to drink so I’m taking him home. Are you going to be ok? _

Jeonghan has been with Seungcheol for the past couple of months. They’re not in a relationship, but they understand that they like each other. Neither has the courage to admit it. They don’t share every moment of every day with each other, but they talk a lot, they share photos through messaging apps, and they have a single playlist of Spotify where they store music they listen to. 

Jun:  _ I’m alright. Might go home in a moment, too. Text me when u get home ok? _

Jeonghan:  _ Sure! See you tomorrow. _

Jun drops his phone back in his pocket and sees Wonwoo has been staring at him during the whole text exchange with Jeonghan.

“Everything okay?” Wonwoo asks.

“Yeah.” Jun confirms. “Jeonghan said he had to take Seungcheol back to his dorm.”

“Ok.” Wonwoo says. “You want to get out of here. Hang out someplace else?”

“Like where?” Jun asks.

“My place? Yours?” Wonwoo suggests. “You pick.”

Jun thinks about what could possibly happen once they’re in private quarters. He is unsure about it but all he wants tonight is to feel less lonely for once, so he agrees.

“Yours.” Wonwoo leans away from the wall supporting him and gestures for Jun to follow him. Jun walks out of the party with Wonwoo with slight doubts on their intentions with one another. How this night goes depends on how lonely Jun feels and how strong he can repress the resurfacing feelings he has for Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo enters his dorm room first and Jun follows soon after. Jun slowly walks around eyeing his room. He sees the pile of books stacked on Wonwoo’s desk. A camera is held up into a coat rack by a strap. He approaches the camera and places a soft touch on it.

“I’ve been meaning to return your camera.” Jun says. “I just haven’t had the time. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Wonwoo is in the bathroom with the door open. He pops his head out and slowly walks out. “It’s yours. It’s a gift, remember?”

“Oh. Thanks.” Jun responds.  “I just thought that because we broke up you’d want it back.”

“Nope. I’ve seen how you take photos. You might even be better than me.” Wonwoo smiles at him. He sits on the edge of the bed while Jun is still standing at the corner of the room next to Wonwoo’s desk. He continues to look around as if to find something to talk about. Wonwoo is intently looking at him. “What are you looking for?”

“Nothing. Just observing.” Jun offers a slight smile. He tries his best not to make things too awkward to go on naturally. But then again, nothing is natural about this whole encounter. Nobody invites their ex back to their dorm room just a month after they’ve broken up. “What are we doing here?”

“Talking.” Wonwoo answers right away without any hint of doubt. “I just needed someone to have a conversation with that just makes sense. I’ve been feeling a bit lonely lately and I could use a friend. I don’t have that much you know. I know we’ve broken up, but I hope we’re mature enough to have a friendship at least.”

Jun looks at him. There is sincerity in Wonwoo’s eyes. Jun could feel the longingness in him begin to take over but he stops it. He just smiles and nods at Wonwoo. He understands what he is going through. Wonwoo was never easily understood by his peers, but he’s kind. He has Jihoon, but he’s not always available to Wonwoo for friendly interactions, and that’s fine with Wonwoo. He has a lot going through him that makes him seem a bit aloof. He enjoys being alone, but not as much as he likes being with Jun when they were still together. I guess what Wonwoo is hoping for right now is that they remain confidants even after their failed relationship.

“I missed you.” Wonwoo has his head facing the floor. He seems to be ashamed of the feeling.

“We can be friends.” Jun says. He’s still standing on his corner, not deciding to sit beside Wonwoo anytime soon. “ I can be your friend if that’s what you want.”

“That’s good to hear.” Wonwoo looks up at Jun and offers him a smile.. It’s been a while since he was able to see Wonwoo, and seeing him smile now gives him a wave of bliss. “Thank you.”

Wonwoo and Jun continue to talk throughout the night. Discussing the usual things they talk about like it’s all normal. Wonwoo recently finished a book he liked and he couldn’t find anyone to share it with. He takes the opportunity to explain it to Jun. 

“Okay. I’ve talked too much.” Wonwoo stands up and approaches his desk. Jun had to take a step back afraid of brushing skins with Wonwoo. He rummages through his books and once he finds what he’s looking for he offers it to Jun. It’s the book he’s been talking about. “I need you to read it.”

“Okay.” Jun takes the book from Wonwoo. He looks over the book - the front and the back. He reads through the synopsis then faces Jun. “I’ll let you know when I’m done.” 

“Cool!” Wonwoo says. For a moment, they were just standing there and Wonwoo is looking directly at Jun’s lips. It took a lot in Jun not to put his thoughts into action, but he had to. He’s not about to do something he’ll surely regret.

“I should go.” Jun walks past Wonwoo and to the door.

“I can walk you there.” Wonwoo offers. He is already taking his coat from the bed when Jun stops him.

“No. I’ll be fine. It’s a short walk.” Jun says.

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo asks. Jun has opened the door and is about to walk out when he responds.

“Yes.” Jun smiles at Wonwoo and slams the door shut. He stands there for a brief moment with his back pressed against Wonwoo’s door. He regains consciousness and begins to walk towards the stairs. He doesn’t know why he agreed to be friends with Wonwoo, and he’s not sure if he’s in his right mind to do so when all he could think about is pressing his lips against Wonwoo’s and having their body clash and dance in bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of warning for readers: I have added the tag "Smut" in this work because the next chapter will be one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I'm trying my best to post updates regularly or as soon as I can. I hope you all bear with me. Your comments will be a good motivation for me to continue working on this fic, so please don't be shy. Let's help each other! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @mingyunwoo if you want to talk or have something nice to say!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains heavy smut to establish Wonwoo and Jun's relationship. It won't be the last time a chapter will contain smut, so if you're not comfortable with this content then please feel free to stop reading. Thank you!

It didn’t take long for Jun to read the book Wonwoo lent him. He read it over the weekends after writing his papers. He finished the book in one seating and didn’t even let it go except for when he needed to take a leak. 

As if on cue, Jun receives a text from Wonwoo while he sits on the bed alone with the book still on his hand. It’s been a few minutes that he’s sat there thinking about what he just read. The intricacies and details it has, along with the emotions it invoked in him. Wonwoo wasn’t wrong when he said this could be the most interesting book released this year because right now all Jun could think about is how it got him staying inside his dorm for a full day for the first time in weeks. 

Wonwoo:  _ You done? _

Jun:  _ Yeah. I’ve been sitting on it for a few minutes. I’m thinking _

Wonwoo:  _ I’m coming over! _

The last text Wonwoo sent caught Jun off guard. He’s not exactly dressed for visitors at the moment. He’s not dressed at all. He sleeps with just boxers on because of how hot the dorm rooms can get at night because of the broken heating. They’ve tried raising it with maintenance, but it just comes back after a few days. 

Jun rushed to get dressed but as he was about to put his shirt on, a knock sounded from the door then Wonwoo came rushing in. Jun was halfway through putting on his shirt. Wonwoo backstepped and turned around.

“I’m sorry.” Wonwoo is facing the door while Jun gets fully clothed. “I just barged right in without even considering if you’re decent. Force of habit, I guess.”

“It’s fine.” Jun says. “You can turn around now.” He heads back to his bed to fix the covers while Wonwoo turns to his direction and waits for him to finish. 

“So…” Wonwoo looks enthusiastic and disheveled. He looks like he just ran from his dorm to Jun’s. “What are we thinking?”

“Well… for one, I am completely shocked at that ending.”

“Right!” Wonwoo agrees instantly. They both went on in a lengthy conversation about what they love and what confused them about the book. One of the things that kept their relationship alive (back when they still have one) was these conversations. They enjoy having thought-provoking conversations about the movies they just watched, the books they just read, or music they just listened to. Most of the time they agree, but it’s most intense when they have a debate about it. What makes it better is how better amazing sex is after their argument. 

Right now, their conversation is mostly calm and reserved. They agree with one another with each point discussed. The way their brain works is most of the time similar, and at the moment, they are conversing in a dance helical. Jun has a way of amplifying Wonwoo’s thoughts and adding zests to it. 

“So you agree, right?” Wonwoo asks him. 

“I really do. You actually made some parts of the book clearer and your theories are really interesting. Do you think the author will make a sequel book?”

“I hope he doesn’t, to be honest. The ending is good enough as it is. It feels more like a one-shot book than a series. If he makes a second book, it’s expanding the story to a confusing state. I think.”

“You’re right.” Jun agrees. “But wouldn’t it be amazing if we learn more about the town and what happens to the rest of the people. It can’t end with just one man dying and it’s all solved, right?

“Nah, I’m good without knowing.” Wonwoo all of a sudden lies his back down on Jun’s bed, getting comfortable. Jun looks at him with surprise. Wonwoo suddenly shuffles back on his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” Jun intervenes. “It’s fine! You can…”

“No. I shouldn’t. It’s your bed. I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” Wonwoo insists.

“It’s really fine. You’ve slept here. You’ve showered here. You almost lived here for a full week. It shouldn’t feel like a stranger’s place to you.” Jun clarifies.

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo asks. He slowly lowers his body back on the bed next to Jun. “Because if you’re uncomfortable with me hanging out here we can just move this somewhere else.”

“Mi casa su casa.” Jun offers a smile. Wonwoo is looking at him with those eyes again. He studies the features of Jun’s face. His eyes. His lashes. His nose. His lips. He makes his way down slowly and Jun could feel his eyes piercing through. Whatever he is feeling, he needs to push back because what happens next shouldn’t happen. 

“I have an idea…” Wonwoo says. His body is facing towards Jun and his body language is rather suggestive.

“What’s that?” Jun is trying his best to remain calm. Wonwoo is closing the proximity between him and Jun. 

“I wanna try something, okay? Don’t be surprised.” Wonwoo puts his hand slowly on Jun’s cheeks brushing it softly. It makes its way to his jaw then down to his neck, then chin. He pulls Jun’s chin closer to him. Jun is looking at nothing but Wonwoo’s soft, red lips. He licks his own and closes his eyes. Once it’s in a safe distance, Wonwoo presses their lips together. They kiss. Nothing too extreme or invasive. Just a kiss that lasted for more than five seconds. 

Jun still had his eyes closed when Wonwoo leaned away from him.

“Is that okay?” Wonwoo asks.

“Um… I don’t know.” Jun says. “I’m confused. You broke up with me.”

“I did.” Wonwoo says. “But, I like kissing you. And I like having conversations with you. I still like you as you are. As a friend.”

“You do understand where the confusion comes from, right?” It’s Jun’s turn to do the asking. “You break up with me and then tell me you like kissing me one month after. You told me you don’t love me anymore. You call me your friend, and then you kiss me? I’m trying to wrap my head around it, but I can’t seem to get it.”

“Yeah. No. I’m sorry. I knew I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just that-”

“You’re lonely.” Jun interrupts. 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo says. “You know I did try staying with you even after falling out of love. I needed someone to stand by me, and that was you. You were a constant friend. But, I felt guilty for not feeling the same way you do and only staying for my own selfish gain. For the smart conversations and the sex. That’s really it.”

“This is really messing with my head right now, Wonwoo.” Jun says. “I don’t know what you want me to say or do.”

“Just don’t think about it too much.” Wonwoo is looking at him. He wants to hold Jun’s hand as he frantically scratches his head in frustration. “I know you want to use logic over emotion, so keep doing that. Think of this as a simple arrangement between friends. I can even make you feel satisfied without the complications of feelings and emotions. We can be friends… with benefits.”

“You mean,” Jun’s looking at Wonwoo intently, trying to gauge how serious he is about his proposal. “You want to be friends with me and have sex with me.”

“Yes.” Wonwoo answers straight to the point. “I want to have sex with you and be your friend. Just so we can both feel less lonely on some nights.”

“Fuck.” Jun says with so much intensity. He doesn’t know where the frustration is coming from. Is he mad because Wonwoo is disrespecting him or is he mad because he actually wants to say yes?

“I would understand if you don’t want to do it and you want me to walk away from this room.” Wonwoo notes. “Say no, and you will never hear from me again.”

Jun is still thinking. He definitely wants to see Wonwoo whenever he wishes. Right now, he is clouded by thoughts of Wonwoo in front of him looking like the only man he’d ever want to be in bed with. He reaches in and pulls Wonwoo in for a kiss. A deep one. Wonwoo slips his tongue and Jun invites it in. 

Wonwoo carefully pushes Jun’s body down in bed with his own pressed tightly against his. He uses his hands to explore Jun’s body similar to how he used to. The tightness in Jun’s pants is pushing against Wonwoo’s thighs. Wonwoo breaks the kiss and pulls his shirt off. He gets off the bed and pulls Jun’s sweatpants and underwear. He throws them on the floor and gets back to kissing Jun. Wonwoo makes his way down kissing Jun’s jaw, neck, and collarbones. He takes his sweet time with each of Jun’s strongest features. Wonwoo takes the hem of Jun’s shirt and pushes it past his chest. He stimulates Jun’s sexuality by exploring his body from his chest, nipples, and stomach. 

Jun continues to lie on his back and let Wonwoo do all the heavy lifting. His hands are tangled in Wonwoo’s hair as he feels every inch of skin Wonwoo is exploring with his tongue. He’s rendered weak when Wonwoo finally decides to settle on his nipples while his hands are jerking Jun’s member. 

Wonwoo once again lowers his body until he’s in the right position. He continues to jerk Jun while looking at his eyes. Jun shivers at the feeling for Wonwoo’s lips on his tip for the first time in a long time. Wonwoo licks him from the shaft to the tip and without a warning, he takes Jun in his mouth. Wonwoo is still looking at Jun while Jun is preoccupied with feeling good. He still has his hands wrapped around Wonwoo’s dark hair. At one point, he could no longer resist the urge not to buckle his hips forward. 

“I’m close, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo ignores Jun’s warning and continues to suck him off. It wasn’t long until ribbons of white were shooting from Jun’s member and into his mouth where he let him come. “Fuck.” Is all Jun could say.

“We’re not done.” Wonwoo continues to jerk off Jun while he shivers from the overstimulation. Wonwoo climbs off the bed and gets rid of his pants. “Are you prepped?”

Jun couldn’t give an answer to Wonwoo because he’s still reeling from the feeling of euphoria Wonwoo just delivered him.

“I’m guessing you’re not.” Wonwoo answers for him. “You still have lube?” He asks, but he doesn’t wait for an answer. He fishes for the bottle of lube on Jun’s bedside drawer where it’s usually located. It’s still there. Wonwoo opens it and coats his fingers with it. He enters Jun with one finger while caressing his cheeks and hair. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.” Jun answers with a hiss. It is hurting him, but only because he’s just recovering from a high. Wonwoo kisses him in an attempt to distract him from the pain. After a few seconds, Wonwoo makes his way back down to Jun’s entrance. One leg is perched over Wonwoo’s shoulders. Once again, Jun couldn’t help but feel good and wrap his hands around Wonwoo’s hair. Wonwoo busies himself letting his fingers prep Jun. He adds another finger and Jun grips on Wonwoo’s hair a bit too much causing him to push his fingers rougher than he ought too. “There. Fuck. Right there.”

“Here?” Wonwoo tries to hit the same place again and finds Jun’s prostate.

“Yes. Fuck.” Jun confirms. He feels Wonwoo’s fingers in him one moment and suddenly it’s gone. He looks down and sees him taking off his own pants and underwear. Jun is lying on the bed, feeling everything all at once, wanting Wonwoo to get it over with. Wonwoo takes out a condom from his pockets and rips it open. He rolls it to cover his member and then crawls into the bed once again. 

“I know it’s been a while since we did this, so tell me if it hurts.” Wonwoo is facing Jun and holding him gently. Jun nods. Soon after, Wonwoo is lining up his member in Jun’s entrance. He pushes in, and Jun instantly holds on to Wonwoo’s arms. It feels like it’s the first time they had sex in years rather than months. 

Wonwoo was already pulling out and pushing back when Jun says, “Don’t…” He holds Wonwoo’s arms tighter to catch his attention. “Give me a moment.”

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready.” Wonwoo holds Jun gently for a minute. When Jun finally feels more relaxed he lessens the strain on the hand holding Wonwoo’s arms.

“Go.” Jun says, and in an instant, Wonwoo was thrusting into him. He builds his way slowly. He wanted Jun to feel safe while he’s inside him. He wanted to make it amazing to leave Jun wanting more. During the final months of their relationship, Wonwoo was only having sex with Jun to get himself off, and now that they have a new arrangement he has to perform better to leave Jun wanting more. Make him feel like he’ll never have something close to the sensation Wonwoo brings him. 

Jun is beginning to feel himself about to come. He reaches for his member to jerk himself off and finish it already, but Wonwoo takes his hand and pulls it above his head. He continues to fuck Jun, not too harsh but enough to hit him in the right spot. 

“I need to come.” Jun begs. 

“Then come.” Wonwoo answers him. With that said, Jun comes and releases himself into his and Wonwoo’s stomach. He feels himself shiver under Wonwoo who is still using his hole to drive himself to climax. He’s feeling weaker with Wonwoo’s every thrust, but he lets him do what he must. Not even a minute later, Wonwoo is near climax. He pulls out of Jun and takes off the condoms. He jerks himself in front of Jun and comes, making more of a mess on Jun. Wonwoo falls onto the side of Jun’s bed. 

Jun stares at Wonwoo with hazy eyes. He can feel his and Wonwoo’s come settle on his body. He feels weak and ready to sleep, but he needs to clean himself up. He was about to doze off when he suddenly felt Wonwoo climb off the bed once again. He wears his boxers and walks into the bathroom. He comes back fixed up with a wet towel. He cleans the sweat and comes from Jun’s skin. He and Wonwoo have never made a mess like this before. Wonwoo usually comes in the condom after he’s done, and Jun never really reaches the point of having to make too much mess that paints both their bodies. If he does, he’s usually left to clean up after himself, and the same goes with Wonwoo. But, this time it’s different. 

“I’ll take care of you this time.” Wonwoo whispers and smiles at him. Jun is too tired to return the gesture. He thinks about where this kindness and aftercare are coming from. Why is he all of sudden interested in making him feel good when it was never the case when they were still in a relationship? Maybe it’s the guilt. The guilt of knowing he’s playing with the emotions of someone who truly loves him only because he can’t find anybody else to fool around with. 

Jun watches as Wonwoo takes the other side of the bed. They face each other with bodies in front of each other. They stare at each other’s eyes for a few minutes, wondering what the other is thinking. The next thing he knew, he’s asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey!” Wonwoo snaps his fingers in front of Jun, trying to get his attention back at him. “You still with me?”

“Yes.” Jun stares back at Wonwoo as he puts back his pants in front of him. “I am.”

It was another night of Wonwoo staying over at his dorm post-coitus. “I was just saying how my Myth class has offered nothing but Greek and Roman mythology when there are so many more interesting mythologies to study. You agree?”

“I do.” Jun sits up still observing Wonwoo who is not sitting on the edge of his bed as he puts his shoes on. “There’s Egyptian, Norse… Mayan!”

“Right?” Wonwoo agrees. “It’s so frustrating. I don’t think our professor even knows anything about Greek, he just read those Percy Jackson books and called it a night.” Wonwoo laughs.

Jun once again spaced out. He is thinking of a lot of things, but most of all, he’s thinking about Wonwoo and how he’s never been this happy when they were still together. He even seems like he’s glowing. He doesn’t want to deceive himself by thinking it’s because of him, but it’s not a thought that’s easy to dismiss. Especially since he’s still hoping for something more to break out again between them, even after all this time. The love he has for Wonwoo might have died down after they broke up, but it sure didn’t go away.

“I’m all set.” Wonwoo stands up and gathers his stuff in his bag. He spots a book from Jun’s nightstand. “Are you done with this?”

“Not yet.” Jun grabs the book from him to check if the bookmark hasn’t been moved. “I’m yet to get to the good part.”

“How many days do you have it checked out? Wonwoo asks. “I read the synopsis and it sounds interesting.”

“It is. You can borrow it when I’m done.” Jun says.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Wonwoo smiles at him. He leans down to Jun and gives his forehead a kiss. It’s not a gesture Jun is used to. It’s definitely the first time he did that during the months that they’ve been sleeping together. “I’m late for class. See you later.”

Wonwoo walks out of Jun’s room but his lips still linger on Jun’s forehead. He could feel it pressed on his skin even after a full minute of Wonwoo’s departure. 

“Shit.” Jun says under his breath because he can’t believe the mess he’s gotten himself into. He scrambles to get out of bed and into the shower. He proceeds to go on with his day like Wonwoo didn’t just leave him more whipped than he already is. 

Jun finishes the one and only class he needs to attend today. He spends the rest of the day in the campus cafe to finish his comparative essay for tomorrow’s class. He’s not one to procrastinate, but most of his time is being spent with Wonwoo these past few months. He’s finding it hard to say no to Wonwoo’s whims and requests because he doesn’t want to. As much as possible, he lets Wonwoo have his way with him because he doesn’t want to be the one who’s texting him for it. Jun is enjoying the feeling of being needed by Wonwoo. 

“So he just gave you a kiss on the forehead? And left? Like it’s normal?” Jeonghan asks him. Jeonghan has been vocal and sensitive towards Jun’s arrangement with Wonwoo. He doesn’t like the idea of his best friend fooling around with an ex that he still loves, but Jun is convinced he is smart enough not to get it all out of hand. However, Jeonghan is now growing skeptical over how in control Jun is over the situation. 

“Weird, right?” Jun says as he tries to divide his attention on his paper and his friend sitting across from him with his own academic work. “I don’t want to put too much thought into it, though.”

“Are you sure?” Jeonghan asks. “Because it sounds like you’re really into it.”

“I mean, it’s nice. You know.” Jun’s feeling distracted, fumbling his pen with his two hands. “It’s been a while since I felt like this. Maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Jeonghan drops his pen and directs his focus on what Jun is about to say.

“Maybe there’s a chance for us.” Jun admits. He feels his cheeks warm up. Jeonghan could only sigh. “What?”

“If he wanted to get back together with you, wouldn’t he have done it by now?” Jeonghan says bluntly.

The sting in Jeonghan’s words is enough to snap him back into reality. He’s right after all. They’ve been fooling around for months and not once did Wonwoo say or do something about putting their relationship back on track. It’s all in Jun’s head, he believes. 

“You’re right.” Jun is holding onto his pen once again. He directs his attention back on the comparative essay he’s writing, leaving Jeonghan with a concerned look. 

“I’m sorry.” Jeonghan says. “I didn’t mean for it to come out that harshly. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“No. Yeah. It’s okay.” Jun tries his best to look at Jeonghan for a minute but puts attention back at his paper. “I’m overthinking it. I have to stop. If he wants to get back together, he would have done it by now. As you said.”

“Okay.” Jeonghan goes back to his own paper. 

Jun exerts all his energy back into pushing his emotions back and finally let logic and reason take the wheel again. He’s been a mess of sorts ever since he welcomed Wonwoo back into his bed. The reality check Jeonghan delivered him should be enough for him to be rational, but one text from Wonwoo ties him back to the delusion he’s been holding on to.

Wonwoo:  _ Dinner tonight? My treat!! _

It didn’t take long for Jun to respond with a yes, hoping that Wonwoo finally says what Jun is dying for him to say. He can only hope. 

Jun walks inside the diner where he’s supposed to meet Wonwoo. He looks around then sees Wonwoo waving over at him in a booth further down the aisle. He walks towards Wonwoo, then takes a seat across from him. Not even a second later, the waitress approached their table to take their orders.

“We’ll both have bacon pancakes. Extra maple syrup.” Wonwoo says without waiting for Jun. “You want a milkshake?” He asks.

Jun shakes his head no. It’s sweet that Wonwoo decided to order for him. Although, it’s not exactly what he wants to eat right now. “But, can I have a cup of coffee?” He says to the waiter.

“Sure thing.” The waitress says. “I’ll be back with your orders in a few.”

Wonwoo smiles at Jun the moment the waitress left. 

“What’s with the face?” Jun smiles back at him, unable to hide the happiness he’s been trying to suppress since he received Wonwoo’s text asking him out for dinner.

“Nothing.” Wonwoo responds, still smiling. “I’m just happy, I guess.”

“And why’s that?” Jun asks him.

“I don’t know. Just because. I love it here. And I’m with my friend. We’re having dinner. It feels nice.”

It took a lot in Jun not to melt right then and there. The way Wonwoo admits to having an easy time being around Jun has been among the best things he heard that day. 

“Cool. I like being with you, too.”

Wonwoo’s smile grows wider at Jun’s confession. “I’m happy this is happening between us. This friendship. Somehow, I can connect with you better because of the way we’re doing things. Just fooling around but still there for each other. A relationship without the complications of being in a relationship. We’re geniuses.”

Jun’s smile slowly fades from his face. Somehow, the way Wonwoo sees their relationship seems like he’s satisfied with how things are, and he’s not even considering taking it further than it already is. What a fool Jun was to believe they’re making progress, and they’ll eventually get back together. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Wonwoo asks. 

“Yeah. I’m alright!” Jun fakes a smile for Wonwoo. 

“You sure?” Wonwoo begins to shape his face into a worried look. “Did I say something?”

“No!” Jun says immediately, not wanting to draw too much attention to his emotions. He tries to laugh it off. “You didn’t say anything! I’m fine. I’m just thinking that you’re right. This thing between us, it’s wonderful.”

Jun can feel the taste of the lie that escaped his lips. It tastes like vomit, and for a second he thought he might actually do. He pushes down every bit of overwhelming emotions that’s trying to surface. 

“Here’s your bacon pancakes.” The waitress drops their orders in front of them stopping Wonwoo from quizzing Jun further about what’s wrong. “And coffee for the gentleman. Will there be anything else?”

“I think we’re good.” Wonwoo says.

“Yeah.” Jun nods at the waitress.

Wonwoo takes his first bite before proceeding with their conversation. 

“So…” Wonwoo says while chewing his food. “I wanted your opinion on someone.”

“Someone?” Jun can feel his guts twist. He doesn’t like where their conversation is going.

“You know Mingyu, right?” Wonwoo asks. “I think you had Biology with him.”

“Yeah. I remember.” Jun says because he does. Mingyu is among the smartest in that class. He is well-poised, articulate, a bit clumsy, but altogether a kind guy. “What about him?”

“Well, I was talking to him the other day, and I realized we have a lot in common.” Wonwoo notes. “We're taking the same Major, too. It’s cool.”

“Never really talked to him that much before, but he was kind enough to lend me his notes that one time I had to skip class.” Jun isn’t entirely sure why he’s putting up a good talk about Mingyu. For all he knows, he might be in competition for Wonwoo’s attention. But, Jun’s not really the kind of person to shit someone over even if it’s for the person he loves. 

“That’s nice of him.” Wonwoo grins at Jun before proceeding to chew his food. 

“Why are you asking?” Jun already knows why. Wonwoo almost never asks about other people, but if he’s asking about Mingyu right now, it only means he might be interested in him. 

“No reason.” Wonwoo says. “I just think he’s cool.”

Jun went home to Wonwoo’s dorm that night. He convinces himself that he’s okay with Wonwoo casually asking him about another man just so he can feel his hands all over him, feeling his soft touches, and delicate care. Their arrangement is soon to take a sour turn, and all Jun could do is make the best of it now. 

Jun lets Wonwoo do whatever he wishes with him. Jun allows his frustrations to take over as they make out on Wonwoo’s bed. He climbs up on top of Wonwoo kissing him with ferocity, grinding hard against his pressing hard on. He lowers himself on Wonwoo until he’s face to face with his crotch. Jun unbuckles Wonwoo’s belt, undoes the buttons, and pulls it down. He licks Wonwoo through his boxers before pulling it down as well. Wonwoo hisses at the first contact between Jun’s supple lips and his member. 

Wonwoo fights the urge to buckle his hips forward because he knows how sensitive Jun’s gag reflex is. Wonwoo had previously told Jun he doesn’t have to suck him off if he doesn’t want to, Jun insists that he does. So he lets him. Wonwoo curls his fists on the sheets in an attempt to suppress his urges. Wonwoo is caught off guard at the loss of contact on his member and looks down at Jun.

“Fuck my mouth.” Jun says. 

“What?” Wonwoo asks him in a frantic tone. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Do it. I want you to.” Jun says again. He wraps his mouth around Wonwoo once again.

Without saying another word, Wonwoo takes Jun by his hair and thrusts into his mouth as Jun tries his best not to gag on Wonwoo’s cock. He takes Wonwoo on with his every propulsion. 

“I’m going to come.” Wonwoo says. He was pushing Jun’s head away, but Jun pressed himself further down into Wonwoo, continuing to bob his head on Wonwoo’s aching member. “Fuck, Jun. No.”

Wonwoo could no longer fight it and released it inside Jun’s mouth. Jun swallows everything Wonwoo has to offer. He licks Wonwoo before letting him go completely, and Wonwoo shivers at the overstimulation.

“Give me some time.” Wonwoo tells Jun. “I’ll help you with that.” Pertaining to Jun’s hard on protruding in his own pair of pants.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jun lies down next Wonwoo. “I’m tired.”

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo asks. “I can do it, though. Let me help you.” Wonwoo is pulling Jun into him, but Jun just presses Wonwoo away from him. Somehow, Jun is actually not in the mood to continue. 

“I’m tired.” Jun says. 

“Alright.” Wonwoo couldn’t protest. “Let’s get you cleaned up at least? Have a shower with me.”

“You go on ahead. Wake me up when you’re done.” Jun scrambles to face away from Wonwoo’s direction. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he felt disgusted with himself. He was disgusted at the idea that he lets Wonwoo fuck him, thinking it would get them back together. Although he shakes the idea out of his head every time, convincing himself that this is a friendly arrangement, and all he wants is a sense of release. He knows deep inside him he wants something more. He craves it. 

Jun listens as Wonwoo walks into the bathroom and starts taking a shower. The sound of water crashing into Wonwoo’s body and down the bathroom tiles lulls him to sleep. He only wakes up the next day to find he’s been washed through a wet cloth and his clothes are discarded and folded on the corner of the room. He’s left wearing just his boxers, but the covers are tucked neatly to his neck. Once again, Wonwoo went above and beyond to take care of him, and the confusion revisited Jun. He just wants one night that Wonwoo is an asshole, enough to prove that it’s all just sex to him. Maybe then it would all hurt less the morning after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. This chapter might contain the last smut scene for quite a while. I hope y'all are still getting hooked with how things are going. Please leave kind words in the comments below! Sorry for the mistakes. It's quite hard to edit and proofread your own writing most of the time, but I'm doing the best I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating for a long time! I have been busy with work and deadlines. I barely have time to write any fanfic at all. Thank you for waiting. This is a bit of a rough draft so please bear with the mistakes until I can edit them. Let me know what you think in the comments (also I have changed my twitter handle since my last update, it's now @lordemingyu). More updates coming soon!
> 
> P.S. If you can please raise awareness for #BlackLivesMatter. Sign petitions and donate to the cause: blacklivesmatter.carrd.co  
> And in the Philippines, there is a law that is being fast-tracked by the government that limits an individual's freedom of speech. Help us #JunkTerrorBill by signing petitions and helping us call out the government. Thank you!

“Hi!” The barista practically yells at Jun as he steps in front of the line. “What can I get you… handsome.”

There was a short pause between the question and the compliment. Jun just gives him a kind smile. He probably says that to all the customers. “French Vanilla coffee, please. Make it large.” Jun says. 

“Coming right up.” The barista says with a wink. Jun could feel his cheeks warm up but attempt to ignore it. The barista comes back to the counter with his drink. “Here you go. Enjoy!” He smiles at Jun and he smiles back as he walks away.

Jun grabs a seat at the corner of the cafe, the usual spot where he sits. It is in perfect view of the counter and the barista who is now in casual conversation with his colleague, laughing while trying to catch a glimpse of Jun. Jun placed his cup on the table then saw a message inscribed in a little sticky note attached to it. 

_ “Don’t forget to smile today.”  _ The note says.

Jun smiles and looks back at the barista who is also looking at him. He scrambles back to work immediately after catching eyes with Jun. The gesture was kind, however, random. Jun brings out his stuff and begins to divert his attention to his paper. 

Every now and then, the barista would walk near his table to fix the near chairs and clean up. At one point, he even asked Jun if he’s up for a coffee refill, Jun said yes. It takes a lot to distract Jun from studying or working on his paper, but the barista didn’t have to try too hard because somehow Jun felt drawn by him. And he doesn’t even know who he is. 

Jun is done with his paper and has fixed his stuff. He is ready to go until the zipper of his backpack comes undone. The backpack was due for replacement but because of his busy schedule, he couldn’t find time to do so. He tries to find a plastic bag nearby. His worried demeanor must have caught the attention of the barista because in no time at all he found his way next to Jun.

“Is everything okay?” The barista asks. Jun is surprised to see the barista hovering next to him with deep concern.

“I’m fine. My backpack’s zipper broke and I have all the stuff I need to bring but I don’t know how.” Jun explains as he fumbles through the backpack zipper trying to fix it.

“Oh,” The barista responds. “Hold on a sec. Don’t leave yet, okay?”

“What? Why?” The barista was already on his way back at the counter and couldn’t reply to Jun’s question. A few moments later he comes back with a tote bag.

“You can borrow this.” The barista hands it to Jun.

“No.” Jun is looking at the tote bag. He is saying no only to be polite. He knows he needs that tote bag and the barista was kind enough to lend it to him. “I can’t. You might need it.”

“It’s cool!” The barista offers him a smile. “Take it. Please. You need it.”

“I don’t know.” Jun is still thinking. Maybe he doesn’t need it. He can just use his two hands to haul all his things back to his dorm.

“How about this.” The barista begins. “You borrow this from me and you give it back when you’re done using it. I can give you my number.”

Jun smiles. Somehow he likes the idea of hearing back from him again.

“What do you say?”

“Okay, sure.”

“Alright.” The barista hands over his phone to Jun who types in his name and number. He hands the phone back to the barista. “Jun. That’s a nice name.” He calls Jun’s number and ends it. “That’s my number. And my name’s Minghao.”

“Nice to meet you, Minghao.” Jun offers him a handshake which Minghao graciously accepts. He lifts the tote bag before putting all his stuff in it. “I will return this to you. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Minghao says as he casually walks back to the counter where a line of customers patiently waits for him. 

Once Jun got all his stuff inside the bag, he walked out of the cafe. He looks back at the glass door and sees Minghao who smiles and waves at him goodbye. 

Jun got back to his dorm carrying his laptop on one hand and a tote bag filled with papers and books on the other. He left his broken backpack in the dumpster by the cafe. He searches through online shopping sites for a durable backpack that can last until he graduates. His phone lights up, and it’s from Wonwoo.

Wonwoo:  _ I think I saw your backpack in the dumpster by the cafe? You okay? _

Given that it is a very specific backpack with no brand and distinct colors, Wonwoo would have known it was Jun’s. He responds.

Jun:  _ I’m fine. The zipper broke. I need to buy a new one. _

Wonwoo:  _ Alright. Just checking in _

Jun:  _ Thanks _

Jun immediately goes back to looking for backpacks, but not a moment later his phone receives another message. This time it’s from Minghao.

Minghao:  _ Not to be that guy, but just wanted to make sure you got home safe? _

Jun smiles at the message he received. The feeling this message brings at the pit of his stomach is different from the earlier message he received. He’s not sure if he likes it.

Jun:  _ I’m fine! Looking through backpacks now. You’ll have your tote bag soon _

Minghao: _ Take your time! Text when it's ready to come home _

Jun:  _ Will do. Thanks again for the loan _

Minghao: _ No worries :) _

A man holds the door open for Jun as he walks in the campus cafe. He grips his new backpack with both his hands as he looks for a familiar face. He spots Minghao cleaning up a table and he approaches him.

“Hi,” The greeting startled Minghao, however, he smiles when he looks up to see Jun staring at him. “I’m here to return your tote bag.”

“Oh, cool,” Minghao watches as Jun places his backpack on another table to bring out his tote bag. “You should have texted me.”

“I know,” Jun says fumbling through his backpack. “I forgot. Sorry. I just came from class and I have another one in thirty minutes. Aha!” Jun exclaims pulling out the tote bag and handing it to Minghao. “Here you go.”

Minghao takes the tote bag from Jun and the aroma invades the rooms. It smells of roses and detergent. “Did you wash it?”

“Yeah! I spilled coffee on it at some point while using it before this one arrives.” Jun says pointing at his new backpack. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine! Really,” Minghao insists. “You didn’t even have to wash it.”

Minghao takes the tray of used mugs and his tote bag tied to his arm then walks back to the counter. Jun follows him there.

“Well,” Jun interrupts. “Thanks again. I have to go.”

Jun was already walking away when Minghao stops him. “Hey, wait!”

“Yeah?” Jun turns back to see Minghao with a puzzled look. 

“Do you mind if we um…” Minghao starts. “You know…”

“What?” 

“Go out sometimes?” 

“Oh…” Jun stares at Minghao and thinks. Before he can answer the cafe’s door rings to signify someone has walked in. To Jun’s surprise, it’s Wonwoo. Wonwoo walks to the counter and sees Jun. Jun didn’t notice it at first but he spots another person walking alongside him.

“Hey,” Wonwoo greets Jun. He turns over to the other person. “Mingyu, you know Jun, right?”

“Of course, from Biology!” Mingyu smiles at him. “Hi, Jun! How’s it going?”

Jun completely forgets the predicament he was in with Minghao. Right now, his head is all messed up. He sees Wonwoo in front of him with Mingyu. The first time his fears presented itself in physical form. Jun left Wonwoo’s dorm earlier this morning before Wonwoo could wake up. He hasn’t talked to him since. Seeing him with Mingyu right now doesn’t sit well with him at all. The pit of his stomach turns just seeing him with someone else. 

“Hi!” Jun snaps out of his trance. “Yeah! Uhm... I have a class in like a few minutes, so I’m gonna go.”

“Oh, yeah go!” Mingyu says.

“I’ll see you later? I’ll text you.” Wonwoo interject. 

“Sure,” Jun offers him a smile.

“Jun, wait!” Minghao walks around the counter to call Jun’s attention but he was already off to the campus main building. He looks at Wonwoo and Mingyu who were back to their conversation before they spotted Jun, laughing while looking at the cafe menu. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update that's slightly not proofread properly. Sorry about that. I will fix it in the morning, I swear. The next chapter is already finished too, but I will edit it first and will post it as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! Leave comments about what you think or tweet me @lordemingyu.

Jun didn’t answer any of Wonwoo’s calls or texts for a full week. It was both intentional and unintentional in a way because next week is finals week. He needed to put all his efforts into studying and writing the multiple essays he disregarded to spend time with Wonwoo. Right now, his mind is set on one thing: passing the semester. 

With a book on one hand, Jun walks the hall of the main building while reading. It’s not the first time he’s done it and he’s convinced ever so greatly that he has a talent for multitasking when in fact, he doesn’t. He stops in the middle of the hall when he notices a sudden figure standing in front of him. Jun doesn’t look up until he notices the figure isn’t going anywhere. 

“Hi.” Jun sees Minghao smiling at him.

“Hello,” Jun responds with an awkward smile. 

“I’m the barista in the school cafe… Minghao.”

“Yeah,” Jun says. “I know who you are.” He closes the book and holds it on one hand.

“Oh,” Minghao scratches the back of his head. “Cool. Uhm.”

“I’m sorry I ran off that day without giving you an answer. I was really late for class.” Jun addresses the elephant in the hallway. He remembers that embarrassing moment like it was yesterday. That was the last time he saw and heard from Wonwoo before deciding he needed some time off to study.

“It’s okay,” Minghao claims. “But I was wondering maybe you have an answer for me now?”

“Uhh… I…” Jun struggles to give an answer because he’s not sure what he wants to say. Minghao seems like a nice guy and he is cute, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to date anyone else given the quandary he’s in with Wonwoo. Is it even fair for Minghao? For Wonwoo? “I’m not sure, Minghao. I am really swamped with studying and writing papers. I don’t really have time.”

“Have you eaten dinner?” Minghao asks nonchalantly.

“No, but-” Jun says but Minghao quickly intercepted. 

“Then let’s eat dinner right now… unless you still have a class?”

“I don’t actually. I’m heading to the library.”

“Great so let’s do it right now. We’ll be quick.” Minghao offers, convincing him with a smile. Jun doesn’t think he’ll get out of this easily, so there’s no point in saying no.

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Minghao double-takes.

“Alright,” Jun says again this time with a smile.

“Ok!” Minghao claps his hands together and gestures Jun to follow him. “I know just the place.”

“You mean we’re not going to the diner? Is it far?”

“Nah,” Minghao confirms with a smirk. “I have somewhere better in mind and it’s just around the corner. Come on.”

Minghao and Jun are standing at the top of the tallest building on the campus. They are eating Chinese take out on the ledge while having an intimate discussion with occasional laughter. Jun usually has a hard time being in the moment because he’s always on the move. He barely has time to think about anything besides studying. But, being there with Minghao - there was something about him that made it easier to just let go. 

“I never met anyone who takes their studies this seriously. Truly. Not even me, and I enjoy being smart.” Minghao confesses.

“I have a lot to compensate for. I’m studying here on a scholarship and I know for a fact that I’m not that smart so I always have to be studying to keep all the information in my head long enough.” Jun says. Minghao responds with a smile, holding back a thought that might turn out to be cheesy if said out loud. He grabs the fortune cookies from the set-aside paper bag. 

“Okay. Ready?” Minghao lifts the fortune cookies and then slides one to Jun.

Jun dusts his hands together and lifts the fortune cookie. “Ready.”

They crack the fortune cookie together revealing a small strip of paper inside. Minghao takes a bite of the cookie; an action that received a questionable look from Jun. “What? It’s a cookie. You have to eat it. I don’t know why they don’t eat it in the movies. It’s fucked up.” Jun laughs at the sentiment. He proceeds to read the content of his fortune cookie.

“ _Beyond the horizon is a new dawn. Meet them in the middle._ ” Jun reads out loud. He frowns, not sure if he completely understands it.

“Okay here’s mine,” Minghao coughs before reading. “ _Trust your choices. They won’t always be right but they’re yours._ ”

“That’s a good one,” Jun says, smiling at Minghao. He shakes off the rice that fell on his shirt then discards the carton boxes of Chinese take out inside a plastic bag. “I need to go. I have a pile of essays I need to write and I’m already so behind schedule.”

“Yeah,” Minghao helps him out with the rest of the mess. “I got this. You should go.” He offers Jun a smile and takes the plastic bag off his hands.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. I’m locking up the roof anyway. I’ve taken you off-track long enough.”

“Ok, cool.” Jun takes his things and then starts walking away. He turns back once again and looks at Minghao. “Hey,” He says, calling for Minghao’s attention who was already quite busy cleaning up. “Thank you for this… I had fun.”

Minghao performs a curtsy for Jun as a way to say _You’re Welcome_. Jun laughs at the act. “I had fun too. Text me?” Minghao says as he returns to a more decent stance.

Jun looks at Minghao a bit longer and sees him standing over there. It’s not that long ago that they met, but he’s already felt drawn to him. Tonight even amplified every prejudgement he had of Minghao. “I’ll text you,” Jun tells him. 

It might have been what Minghao has been waiting for Jun to say because once Jun turned around to walk to the exit, Minghao shouted the word “Yes!”

Jun proceeds to the library soon after the dinner with Minghao. At the entrance, he spots Wonwoo sitting on the steps. Wonwoo looks up to see Jun standing a few meters away. He offers a weak smile then lifts himself up to stand.

“Hi,” Wonwoo says, walking slowly to Jun. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jun assures Wonwoo and gives him a polite smile. “Everything’s okay. Why?”

“You haven’t been returning my texts… I was getting a bit worried.” Wonwoo confesses.

“No, it’s just- I’m really busy with finals and all that. I need to focus. I can’t be doing stuff right now.”

“Okay, cool,” Wonwoo says. “Just thought you maybe could have told me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You ghosted me for like a week. That sucks.”

“I’m sorry. I just figured you’d understand.”

“I do. It’s just frustrating considering…” Wonwoo trails off.

“This is really confusing for you and I both Wonwoo. But this isn’t really what I need right now.” Jun says.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I need to go.” Jun walks around Wonwoo and heads for the library doors.

“Is this because of Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks abruptly, halting Wonwoo mid-step. “Because… I mean… I like you Jun and I know we have an understanding with this whole friends with benefits thing, but…”

Jun turns around to face Wonwoo again. “This is not about anything, Wonwoo.” _lies_ . “We are friends and that’s that.” _lies_ “I don’t love you like that anymore.” _lies_ “This is just about me wanting some time on my own to study before anything else.”

“Alright,” Wonwoo says. “I just wanted to get that off my chest, I guess. Text me when you’re free again, okay?” And just like that, Wonwoo walks away. Jun would have had the upper hand of walking away if he didn’t ask that off-putting question. He looks at Wonwoo walking away, oblivious to the fact that he just fucked up Jun once again, and not in a good way.


End file.
